1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a necklace type sound reproduction apparatus, and in particular, to necklace type sound reproduction apparatus detachable from a media player, wherein an acoustic sound is delivered to an ear of a user without using an earphone or a headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a popularity of media players for a playback of various media files such as a portable media player (PMP), an MP3 player and a mobile phone is drastically increasing.
In case of the media player, an ultimate object thereof is to reduce a size thereof to improve a portability. Various semiconductor devices such as a semiconductor memory for storing the media file and a decoder chip are installed in the media player, and an LCD or OLED is installed for a display outside the media player. Reducing the size of the media player is limited due to the various semiconductor devices. When a number of the semiconductor devices are reduced, a quality of sound is degraded.